UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love
by a quirky little tune
Summary: 100 themed drabbles, showing off the sometimes subtle, sometimes obnoxious, sometimes sweet and sometimes bitter love of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. UsaMamo. REPOST.
1. Theme 1: Chocolate

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #1**: _Chocolate_

**by** lovelyinksmudge

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form - it was created by the lovely and brilliant Takeuchi Naoko. This is a repost of an older story of mine, so if the first two stories seem familiar, that's why! I'm starting anew to celebrate my graduation and the oncoming release of Sailor Moon Crystal._

_I'm using the Japanese names because I prefer them to the English adaptations. The girls are 14-15 years old, while Motoki and Mamoru are 17-18 years old. It takes place in Tokyo, Japan - in the Azabu-Juuban district, just like the manga. I don't know yet if the girls will actually be senshi here, but if so, then the timeline does not follow canon. Sometimes I may make references to more modern devices or popular social media sites, but for the most part, I'll try to keep the time period more ambiguous/vague. Drop me a line if you have any questions!_

* * *

"Why don't you just give it to her?" Motoki asked sympathetically, throwing his dishrag over his shoulder.

"Motoki, look, I'm calling in a solid favor here," Mamoru looked intently at his best friend, pushing the fancy box across the counter once more. "She'd probably throw them away if I handed them to her."

The sandy-haired man opened his mouth to argue, sighed, then accepted the present, pursing his lips as Mamoru returned to brooding over his coffee. A small wistful smile adorned Mamoru's lips.

"She wouldn't, you know."

"Hmm?" Mamoru glanced up, the picture-perfect composed and collected genius once more.

"Usagi-chan wouldn't throw your gift out."

The raven-haired college student stayed silent, sipping his beverage and averting his eyes. While he did not argue, he also did nothing to agree. Motoki was about to try another persuasion tactic when the arcade doors swished open. Familiar odangos attached to a familiar blonde head bounced into the café area, making a direct beeline for the counter.

Motoki smiled winningly, casting intense looks at Mamoru, as if trying to say, 'This is your last chance;' his pleas were studiously ignored. Finally giving up, Motoki pushed the nicely wrapped box to the exuberant girl as she approached.

"Afternoon, Usagi-chan," he greeted cheerfully at her confused look. "Uhh, these are for you."

Her face brightened almost comically. She squealed, "For me? Thank you so much, Motoki-kun!"

Motoki's smile became a bit strained and his eyes strayed over to his best friend as Mamoru seemed to tense. Inwardly, Motoki urged his friend to do something, anything.

Usagi hugged the box to herself and leant over the counter to give him a one-armed embrace. Mamoru's fist clenched unnoticeably. She moved to open the box.

"All of my favorite chocolates! This is one of those custom gift boxes!" Usagi gasped, fingering the loose ribbon lovingly. Her brow furrowed slightly. "What's the occasion, Motoki-kun?"

"Can't you just be grateful for once, Odango Atama?" Mamoru demanded loudly, forcing on his usual smirk. The diversion was totally weak, but he counted on Usagi's penchant for living through her emotions before her brain to help make her fall for it. Motoki sighed at having dodged the bullet as Usagi easily forgot her question and whirled to face her tormentor.

"Hey, no one asked you, Mamoru!" she yelled, eyes flashing. "You can't say anything, considering you're too much of a jerk to ever do something for anyone other than yourself! These are all of my favorite chocolates, meaning Motoki-kun thought carefully about each and every piece in here! I bet a baka like you is incapable of doing something so thoughtful for another person."

Motoki took the smallest step back, wincing. Usually, this type of banter would be harmless, but Usagi's accusation only rubbed salt into Mamoru's wound. Mamoru placed his coffee mug back onto the counter with a small clatter, face stony. "Odango. Shut up." He ground out through gritted teeth. Behind the anger blazing in his eyes, something that suspiciously seemed like hurt flickered briefly.

Usagi blinked and lost her steam, looking slightly wounded. Sure, they were mean to each other on a daily basis, but Mamoru had never... spoken to her like that before. "Geez, Mamoru, what's put you in such a nasty mood?" She attempted to continue their normal routine, as if by doing so would prompt Mamoru back into acting like the egocentric jerk that she, heaven forbid, actually felt comfortable with.

Mamoru knew she wanted him to stick with the script, but found for once he could not oblige. "Enjoy those chocolates, Odango. By the way, don't you know what today is?" he grinned humorlessly as he stood up to leave. "It's the one year anniversary of when we first met."

* * *

_Hi, hello, and welcome! If this story seems familiar to you, that is because it is a repost - I started it years ago, but quickly got swamped with school work and real life stresses, and sort of fell of the bandwagon. But now I'm back; I'm in a much better place now, and the promos of Sailor Moon Crystal have really brought my obsession with Sailor Moon back front and center! So stay with me, this classic 100-theme list from back in the day WILL get finished._

_UsaMamo are my number one OTP, they were my childhood. I only hope I can adequately represent their big and small moments of love in these small stories. _

_I love feedback and messages, so feel free to drop me a line. Please let me know what you think!_

_Sincerely,_

**lovelyinksmudge**


	2. Theme 2: Masks

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme** **#2:** _Masks_

**by** lovelyinksmudge

**disclaimer:** _I sadly do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. However many of the ideas and the words behind this fanfiction story are of my own creation, so at least I have those!_

* * *

One afternoon, Chiba Mamoru walked into Crowne Arcade with a whole group of high school students following. They all carried books and backpacks with them and, as they entered the restaurant section, headed straight to the back of the room and connected several tables together. They folded themselves into chairs and into the surrounding booths, prying open their books and pulling out papers to study.

"Looks like a study group," Ami said, a little wistfully as she sipped her water.

"We've got midterms next week," Motoki elaborated as he brought Usagi and Minako's ice cream orders to the table. He reached behind his back to untie his apron and he placed his order notepad to the side.

Usagi made a face. "Ugh, studying." She stared at the huge gaggle of people and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, studying with Mamoru-baka."

Motoki made a sound of amusement. "Actually, Usagi-chan, Mamoru is really popular at our school. He's got the highest grades in the whole school."

Rei gasped. "Really? I knew he was intelligent, but he's that smart?"

"And that blazer," Ami said quietly, glancing over to the man that tortured her best friend on a daily basis. She suddenly seemed to see him in a new light. "Azabu High School?"

Makoto's brow furrowed, then her eyes widened. "Azabu? That super elite school for the academically gifted?"

"Mako-chan, how do you know that?" Usagi and Minako exclaimed, scandalized. The tall brunette blushed and laughed.

"Old boyfriend," she explained sheepishly, ducking her head a little bit.

"He's also fantastic at sports, volunteers at the children's hospital, and is known as the best tutor at Azabu - he can explain anything to anyone. He's also very polite and courteous to all students, regardless of grade."

"WHAT?" Usagi jumped from her seat and slammed her small hands down on the table. She sputtered rapidly at Motoki, "H-him? Polite? COURTEOUS? To students of all ages? What the heck am I, then, chopped liver?"

The son of the arcade owner chuckled with an amused glint in his soft green eyes. "I'm not sure how or why, Usagi-chan, but he's only really a jerk to you."

Usagi reared back, trying to ignore the sharp stab of hurt that made her eyes sting. She struggled a moment to collect a witty remark. "That must be an act - a, a, a mask!"

Mamoru laughed genuinely, charmingly, from across the room.

Motoki winked as he began moving to join his school friends. "Ah, but which Mamoru is the mask? The one that teases you or the one that everyone loves?"

Eyes wide, Usagi sat stumped, not knowing from the crazy thumping of her heart which option she preferred.

* * *

_Here we are with _**theme #2**_! Just so you all know, I am planning on going through the themes in numerically order, and with a certain amount of continuity involved - so hopefully they all read like slightly separate chapters of one big story._

_Please drop me a line if you liked this chapter, I'm happy to hear from everybody and anybody!_ **LoveInTheBattleField** _and _**Crashing Into the Sea** _- you two are my first reviewers for this story, and your kind reviews have made me smile all day. Thanks for being awesome, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!_

_Next up is -_ **theme #3: Hair**

_Much love,_

**lovelyinksmudge**


	3. Theme 3: Hair

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #3:** _Hair_**_  
_**

**by** lovelyinksmudge

**disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form... as much as I'd like to.

* * *

"You're the most pigheaded excuse for a man in the history of the world, Mamoru-baka!"

"Well, you're the laziest creature I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, Odango."

"Ooh, if you call me by that godforsaken name _one more time_ -"

"Which name? _Odango_ _Atama_? What else could I possibly call a girl with a hairstyle as weird as yours?"

Usagi stomped her foot into the worn linoleum of the Crowne Arcade and possessively gripped the pigtails in question. Her face red, she all but shouted, "Well - well, at least my hair doesn't look like some stupid - dumb - messy oil spill!"

Mamoru's eyebrow rose. "An oil spill?"

Usagi smirked, triumphant. "It's black, messy, and _disgusting_. No one wants it around them; it can destroy _lives_."

That raised eyebrow slowly lowered, then began twitching in pure annoyance. "Why, you little brat -"

"Who are YOU calling a BRAT, you jerkface?!"

"Who are YOU calling a jerkface, you crazy ditz?!"

A nervous voice cut into the argument. "Hey, guys. Not that I don't appreciate you putting on the usual afternoon show, but you're actually being louder than normal and scaring some of the customers."

Neither Usagi nor Mamoru broke their stare-off.

"What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it, Oil Spill?" Usagi hissed.

Mamoru snorted. "Hey, I'm no overly sensitive crybaby like someone else I know - I could totally accept your insults if they were even the tiniest bit realistic."

"What do you mean, _realistic_?" she demanded.

"I mean, O-dan-go, your hair buns actually look like the snack you shove in your mouth all the time. My hair is black, sure, but it's neat and clean and smooth. Your nickname 'Oil Spill' is a total misnomer," he crowed triumphantly.

"_Guys_ -" Neither gave even the slightest indication that they were listening. Or even that they knew he was there. At this point, Motoki threw in his towel, literally, and gave up to attend to the newest customers.

"A mis-what? No, actually, don't care. It is SO a totally accurate description. If I even touched that radioactive mess that you call hair, I'm sure my hand would come away dripping with goop and mud and hair grease, bakaaaaa!"

"Oh really?" he asked, deep blue eyes flashing. He tilted his head obligingly at her. "Wanna bet?"

She shook her fist at him. "Sure! I know I'm right, Mud-Head!"

"Fine, prove it!"

"_Oh_, I'll prove it!"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Go on then!"

Some of the vigor left Usagi's clout of righteous anger. "Go on with - what?" she asked, irritated and confused.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Go on with _proving_ _your total ridiculous claims_ that my hair is disgusting." He nudged his head back down. "I dare you."

Those were probably the worst words he could have said to her, Usagi decided as the challenge made her blood boil. She obstinately reached out a rough hand and slid it right into his hair. He jolted a little at the contact, either because she had hurt his scalp with her harsh movement or because he hadn't expected that she would actually go through with it. However, Usagi couldn't pay much attention to his reaction, because the hair under her fingers was smooth as silk - and not in a greasy way. It had a little bit of a natural wave to it, and it was thick enough that it fell naturally without much product in it at all.

It was so soft and fluffy. Now that his head was closer to her eye-level, she could see it had a good sheen to it, showing that it was healthy. The strands were of the darkest midnight coloring she had seen, like something out of a fairytale description of a prince.

Subconsciously, her hand gentled and ruffled through his hair once more; she temporarily forgot that this was the very asset she had been trying to put down, and even forgot whose head she was petting. If it weren't for the noticeable stiffening of the broad shoulders right in front of her face, she might have completely lost herself to the moment.

Instead, she nearly screeched in surprise at her own actions, and backpedaled a good distance away from her nemesis. She may have also clenched her fingers involuntarily as part of her shocked response.

"Ow, _shit_, Odango, are you trying to rip my hair from my scalp?! Do you hate admitting that you're wrong that much?" Mamoru said through gritted teeth as he straightened up and rubbed at his sore head. He shot a sharp glare at her, not seeming to notice the weird expression on her face.

"I - fine, maybe your hair isn't as awful as I thought, but - but, since it's attached to a head that only thinks mean thoughts, it's still pretty nasty!" she sputtered, sticking out her tongue and whirling away to make a quick escape. Her hand retained the imprint of that nice, dark hair moving through her fingers, but she forced herself to wait until the arcade doors closed after her before rubbing her palm furiously against the pleats of her uniform skirt. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much that one touch affected her.

Inside the arcade, a bemused and frustrated Mamoru continued to rub at his head. Man, that girl really riled him up and forced him to have some ridiculous arguments. How exhausting. However, he took a short moment to feel relief that he had bowed his head so low to her. After all, with his face completely directed at the floor, there was no way she could have seen his flustered face as she touched him.

* * *

_Haha, when I first started brainstorming for this theme, I immediately thought about all of Mamoru's comments on Usagi's hairstyle, his teasing, Odango Atama, etc. But then I was like, "But what if I made this theme about Mamoru's hair instead...?" and the inspiration came so much easier to me! _

_This is the first instance where cursing is involved. I'm sorry if it offends you, I won't be using it too liberally, but since they _are_ teenagers, I figured it would happen once or twice. This is partly why I rated this story_ **T**.

_As always, please let me know what you think! _**Crashing Into the Sea, Little Hera,** _and_** LoveInTheBattleField **_- thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be in two or so days, we are up to:_

**theme #4: Karma**

_All my_ love!  
**lovelyinksmudge**


	4. Theme 4: Karma

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #4: **_Karma_

**by **lovelyinksmudge

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. Fanfiction is my own version of therapy that I use to deal with this fact..._

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," Mamoru mumbled into the crook of his elbow as he hid his head in his folded arms. Motoki gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and refilled his coffee; he would even let this one be on the house, that's how good a friend he was.

"There, there, Mamoru. It wasn't that big of a deal. Most of the high-school crowd comes in later, so it's not like too many people saw you. Don't worry so much about it!"

His best friend lifted his head finally and blinked blearily. "Ugh, I guess you're right. Is my face back to normal yet?"

"It's as red as a tomato," Motoki replied cheerfully, laughing when Mamoru instantly burrowed his face back into his elbow. He raised one hand and tried to shoo Motoki away.

The sliding doors of the Crowne swished open, letting in a fresh breeze and a burst of chatter from a very familiar set of voices. Their conversation revolved around some inane girly topics - the pair of black ballet flats that Rei was returning to Usagi, and the newest chick flick they wanted to go see. Mamoru groaned inwardly, but tried to compose himself so he could greet Odango normally when she made it to the counter. If she ever found out about what had just happened... He shuddered at the very thought.

"Hey Motoki-kun! Can we please have three chocolate milkshakes, one vanilla, and one strawberry?" chirped Minako as she dropped her school bag off in the girls' usual booth.

Mamoru glared at the sandy-haired employee, hoping to drill into his friend's head that Usagi and her friends were. Not. To. Be. Told. Then, he rotated on his stool with his normal grin that he knew most people found charming, but that Usagi found to be absolutely infuriating. "Hello girls, Odango Atama."

Her reaction was immediate and predictable. "Ew, it's you, Mamoru-baka. I'm actually having a good day here, so why don't you stay far, far away so it doesn't get ruined by your sheer presence. I'm thinking the Moon would be far enough away."

He opened his mouth to retort, but the aggravated look on her face dissipated quickly as she moved forward a step. If this wasn't Usagi he was talking about, he would say that she looked concerned about him.

"Hey," she said, brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Your face is kind of red - do you have a fever or something?"

Damn it. Her observation made his face burn up again. Normally, he didn't blush very often, and even when he did, his olive complexion helped to hide most of it. But when he blushed really hard, it made his whole face glow, and the coloring took _forever_ to recede. "I-I'm fine, Odango,"

Usagi frowned. "Really? Because you look even worse than you did a minute ago." Her hand moved to feel his forehead, but before it could make contact, someone called for her attention back at the booth.

"USAGI-CHAN, Umino-kun says he really wants to show you something before he goes to cram school!" Minako called loudly.

She hesitated, obviously thinking that something must be terribly off with him. "Okay, one minute!"

"He says you'll LOVE it," Ami called, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. "Just a sec -"

"He says he's already running late, Odango Atama, so get over here! We want to see too!" Rei interrupted loudly.

"Fine!" With a huff, Usagi stomped over to the booth, leaving Mamoru to breathe a little bit easier. That is, until he realized just what that Umino kid was showing them on his smart phone.

_"Mamoru-kun, I just washed those floors -"_

_"Wha - AGHHH!"_

**_WHAM._**

_"- too late... Jeez, Mamoru-kun, are you okay?!"_

The girls weren't even trying to stifle their laughter, and the sound echoed loudly in the arcade. Umino was attempting to explain that he had been hoping to record Usagi's "magnificent entrance" into the arcade (seriously, what?) and had ended up recording Mamoru's full-body klutz attack instead.

Usagi in particular was laughing with obnoxious gusto. She patted Umino on the back for a job well done, but her pats turned more into hard slaps that caused the geeky boy to choke on his own spit. Without even noticing, she stomped back over to his stool with a shark-like grin on her face while the other girls coerced a red-faced Umino to stay and play the video again.

"I can see now that you're very sick," she said with mock solemnity. "Sick with embarrassment, that is!" she giggled.

Mamoru recovered enough to shoot back, "Yeah, it must be contagious. All this time spent hanging out with you, Odango, I must have caught your disease!"

She huffed at the insult, but even that barb couldn't lessen her enjoyment of this turn of events. "Oh, I have to get Umino-kun to send me that video! That way I can watch it whenever I want!" She laughed maniacally. "Maybe we can even get Motoki to play it on some of the TVs in Crowne Café! We could broadcast it at my school - no, at _all the schools _in Japan!"

The dark-haired man glared at her and silently vowed that he would be phone-ready for her next klutz attack.

Usagi readjusted her bookbag strap and leaned in to whisper smugly, "You know what the best part about all of this is?"

"What," he groaned, trying to drown himself in his own coffee.

"This is an absolutely perfect punishment for you! After countless jokes bout my clumsiness, you fell right on your own stupid face in front of everyone!"

He had run out of coffee. Maybe he could brain himself unconscious on Motoki's countertop?

"This is why you shouldn't be such a jerk to charming young girls, you know! If you are, the world will punish you. It's car - um, ker - CARDIO!"

Mamoru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and powerful laughter bubbled up from his chest. Figures - even when he felt completely mortified, even when she was the one torturing him, she still had this unique power of making him feel lighter, happier. "You mean KARMA, you ditz," he gasped between peals of laughter.

Now it was her face that turned bright pink. "O-of course, I knew that! Oh, shut up, Mamoru-baka! If you keep this up, I'm sure you'll slip into a puddle of mud on national television. Remember, KERMA."

He didn't bother correcting her a second time as he managed to get his breath back; black shoes wedged into her school bag caught his attention, and he smiled darkly at her. "You want karma, Odango Atama?" Without hesitating, he reached for one of her ballet flats.

Then, without warning, he tossed it gently onto her head.

"Ta-dah! Karma!" The dumbstruck look she gave him made him feel even better. He could see the exact moment things clicked in her brain - he had majorly klutzed out, and she had been hit in the head with a shoe. He crowed, "There, we're even now."

"_Ooh, you -_!"

* * *

_Whew, that was a longer one! Let me know what you think - I feel like this might be a scene that _I _understand in my head well, but not one that I translated well for the readers. If it's unclear, or if the shoe/karma reference is too obscure, I can edit it!_

_Thanks for all of your support thus far, it's really keeping me happy and motivated. _**LoveInTheBattleField, Leslie wjack, **_and_** Guest**, _you guys are great, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Next up - _**theme #5: Short Skirt **_(I promise that the next one will actually take place outside the arcade, haha)_

_All the best,_

**lovelyinksmudge**


End file.
